my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Moose and Zee
Moose and Zee is a 2003 TV series starring a yellow kind moose named Moose and his best birdy buddy, Zee. The sound effects give homage to Tom Clack, which was doned by 'HotHead Studios '(Formerly Clack Studios). Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW 03/Elektra Records, Rooster Crows Three Times (Heard once in "For Daddy on Father's Day.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "The Princess Picks a Pet" and "I Don't Like Candy Corn.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard generally often for Zee.) *Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01/Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - HIT OR FALL HORN BONK 01 (Heard once in the 2003 Play With Me Sesame promo when Moose falls down on the ground.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 02 (Heard once in "Pirates Have Mommies" and "The Princess Picks a Pet.") *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Critter Conrades.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 01 (Heard twice in "Believe in Spring") *Sound Ideas, TWIRL, CARTOON - FRISBEE TWIRL, CONSTANT (Heard once in "For Daddy on Father's Day.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard once in "The Neighborhood Parade" and "Football Game") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BEE - BEE BUZZING AROUND, FLY, INSECT (Heard twice in "Fantastic Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 (Heard often in "Beside the Seaside") *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Series Bo CRT2010401 *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Shrt Boin CRT2010202/Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Shrt Boin CRT2010203 (Heard once in "Words that start with a B.") *Hollywoodedge, Mosquito Fake Ends CRT2030201 (Heard often in "Words that start with a B.") *Noggin Trumpet Blowing (Heard once in "Music Makes Me.") *Noggin Cat Meow Sound (Heard once in "Critter Comrades.") Image Gallery Bandicam 2018-07-07 19-08-54-182.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BEE - BEE BUZZING AROUND, FLY, INSECT Bandicam 2018-07-07 19-09-05-799.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BEE - BEE BUZZING AROUND, FLY, INSECT Screenshot_2018-09-04 Noggin Moose a Moose I Belong to a Family Song - YouTube.png|What SFX is this? Screenshot_2018-09-04 Noggin animate TV bumper trumpet - YouTube.png|Noggin Trumpet Blowing Moose and Zee Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Low Pitched).png|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Low Pitched) Moose and Zee Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS,.png|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2019-06-09 16-56-57-852.jpg|Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 02 Bandicam 2019-06-09 16-57-02-558.jpg|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 3 Man Gutwren Category:Shows That Don't Use CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Don’t Use Warning Buzzer Indus Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Screams Highpit Category:Shows That Don't Use Colt Whinnies Vario Category:Shows That Don't Use Evil Demented Littl Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING